Any Last Words?
by Zero612
Summary: I thought one day, What do the champions think upon their first death? Well, here's what I've come up with. Enjoy!
1. Voidreaver

**I had an idea once. What do the champions of LoL think when they die for the first time? Well I decided I'd give voice to the things I think run throught their minds when they do. Some are sad, some are funny, some are deserving, and some are…wrong, I suppose. All are of my own opinion so please no flaming, enjoy and voice your own thoughts about theirs too.**

The Voidreaver

His prey was right there. He could smell them, see them, practically taste them and their fear but they were just out of range. The scoreboard showed him leading by a landslide, 21 kills to himself for their meager 25 team kills. He was injured, taken by surprise by Shaco and Nautilus who managed to deal a hefty blow to him and with Shaco's elusiveness that rivaled his own and Nautilus' metal body stopping most of his attacks from truly harming he was caught between those two and the blue golem that slowly pounded into his back while he tried to fight them off. Eventually he was forced to escape, by some small instinct of self-preservation and the strong orders of his summoner. Instead of recalling as suggested he forced his summoner to allow him to stay out in the fields and head to a nearby mass of enemy minions to kill and feast on to regain his strength.

Just as he was about to pounce she came out from a bush opposite his. The enemy champion, Irelia, brandished her blades and began cutting into the minions that attacked his former prey. Blood still oozing from his wounds he noticed a couple scars on her and grinned before chuckling to himself. Yes he was injured but so was she, and undoubtedly he, the ultimate predator, the unseen threat, would kill and devour her to assume her strength for his own. He could taste her now even, smiling as his summoner showed both their teams were in a 4v4 fight right now, all enemies and allies accounted for which meant no interruptions. He could see she worried about the same thing, a slight shiver in her limbs as her summoner's worries bled into her, knowing the worst foe to encounter now was nowhere in sight. Unable to take the wait any longer he pounced, wings thrown wide as he soared through the air with an insectoid roar, landing on her and slamming Irelia into the ground. She grunted in pain before swiping her hands across her body, bringing the blades slashing across his chest. Kha'Zix yelled in pain before his scythe claws came stabbing down, piercing both her shoulders as the Void energy gathered in them seeped into her body, making Irelia's movements slow and her dread rise. The claws tore out in an x-shaped slash, making blood gush out from the wounds. Irelia booted Kha off of her, rolling and grunting as the pain increased though she stood strong, fighting through it to slice and stab him as he swiped at her, continuously tasting her fear and damaging her more for it. Both combatants were injured, bleeding and breathing heavily, Kha losing more health than he was gaining and Irelia doing the same. With a frantic eye she searched him, looking over his large, insectoid body as he swiped at her with his claws and shot her with exploding spikes that blew up into Void energy which burned her but sealed his minor wounds. In a single moment she saw her chance and lunged forward, all four blades pointed towards her target and piercing together before being drawn out in synch while Irelia backpedaled. She had found a hole in his defense and used it, scoring a critical hit on her opponent which ended the fight in her favor.

Kha couldn't believe it. He saw her lunge forwad, his eyes following her blades as they flew into him and he was surprised not to feel the pain of the stab, only feeling a dull throb as the blades entered and exited. He faltered back a step, one claw reaching for the wound but the other raised in an attempt to strike another time as if still in battle.

"No…" He faltered back a step, growling as his claws raised themselves again and he glared at his opponent, desperately denying the rapidly growing feeling of his body going numb and cold as he tried to slash a last time.

One last slash, it was all he needed. One last slash and his prey would fall and he could feast, take their strength for his own and hunt another day for even stronger prey. It was just one slash, just one step away. His feet faltered, the step never taken as one leg gave out and then the other followed right after, dropping the Voidreaver in a crumpled heap in front of his opponent. His eyes slowly glazed over as death came, the growl in his throat as dead as the rest of him.

"I am…the ultimate…predator….I can't fail…I must evolve…I must survive… There is no other way…"

In the Void, there is no family, there are no friends, only mutually beneficial relationships, symbiotic ones. Parasites must be sneaky, single creatures must be strong. Kha fought, killed and consumed to adapt to each new and better feature. That is his method of Survival.


	2. Demacian Might

The Might of Demacia

He crouched in the brush waiting and watching. He was single in his lane, a bit far from his turret but he was confident in his ability. The canine was ignorant of him anyways, slaying minions with his staff and Siphoning Strike to increase his power, crouching near and then letting loose a low growl when the bodies of slain minions fade away before he can properly inspect their remains. The summoners were making this difficult for his abilities, not allowing him to exploit his abilities of Antrhopomancy. Nevertheless, with his cover secure and not likely to be blown anytime soon the might of Demacia gripped his sword tighter. The canine was close, no more than two steps away and looking at the brush with suspicion. Garen made his decision, sprinting out with a cry of Demacia!, his sword glowing from the hilt and as he neared Nasus he flipped forward and slammed his sword down in a strong vertical strike that left the curator reeling. Immediately after landing he spun on his heel, sword moving through flesh and bone to slay the minions ahead and the body of the dog who used his staff to deflect some of the blows from the whirling man. Nasus twirled his staff at the end of the assault as Garen recovered from the slight dizziness that faded soon, slamming the butt of his staff into the ground which erupted into a purple circular arena that burned at the skin of his foe while weakening the large armor worn by him. Garen ignored both, swiping his sword against Nasus, blows timed to pierce between the defenses of the canine who struck out as well, his blows absorbing energy from the soldier. He lifted his sword again and struck down quickly making his foe reel back once more before the staff head slammed into his shoulder, making him realize a Strike was prepared before his own. Nasus recovered faster and thrust out his hand making locusts flow out and swarm Garen, who swatted at them while moving towards the dog that was creating some room between the two. His staff hit the ground again, unleashing his spiritual fire upon the commander of the Dauntless Vanguard once more. Garen ran towards him, growing slower each second as his bones creaked louder with each step and his muscles groaned more and more in protest. Just as he felt his heart flutter, feeling like that of an 80 year old man the locusts slowly started breaking off, a small respite before the head of Nasus' staff smashed him once more in the face. Garen managed to catch himself on his back leg, his strength returning to him as he faced the Curator before a blade was shoved through his body. He looked down then behind, seeing the yellowed, ringed blade of the wuju master, Yi. The bladesman pulled his sword out and ran back with Nasus, leaving towards the jungle once again.

Garen stumbled back as the blade was pulled and watched forlornly as his killer and accomplice left with looks of smug satisfaction. He slowly fell back, weighed down with the guilt of his hubris and failure, gazing skywards as he thought of all that couldn't be.

His rendezvous with Jarvan for old time reliving…

His duty to protect Lux from dangers she wouldn't suspect…

His mother's constant harsh and criticizing words, laced with well-hidden worry.

His fulfillment of Demacia's true justice…

His declaration of that little phrase to the sinister woman who stole his heart…

**Me: New chap! So uh, got Garen recently cuz I got bored of waiting to save up for Zed (Who is fun. Got yo living darkness right here boi!) and bought Garen. Dude snowballs like a MOTHERFUCKER! Played a 17/5/8 with him once.**


	3. The Prodigal Explorer

**Zero: new chapter for ya'll. ENJOY!**

The Prodigal Explorer

"This way!" he said, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins. The land he was on had a river flowing through the middle, bridged by a strip of land at which two towers stood at each end as arcane sentries, ready to blast the enemy away with shots of pure energy. He looked around himself, the half smile never leaving his face as he saw every facet of land as if new, the fog of war receding to let him glance where he wanted then covering it again so he couldn't even make out whatever he saw if he got too far, despite seeing it just 3 seconds ago. The part of the river he was at was the easternmost side, near the edging path of land that curved up toward the enemy base. To his left was his teams jungle, with golems, wraiths and the red Lizard Elder situated inside and ready to fight any who challenged them. To his right was a ramp of earth leading straight into the domain of the blue Ancient Golem, a bush curving along beside it and around the line of trees that marked its boundaries, a trio of rabid wolves snarling in their little camp just past it. He had this all memorized. He knew where they were and how close he could get before he'd be in sight of them and how many shots he could get off before they caught up to him and attacked. That wasn't the exciting part, none of this is what made his adrenaline rush.

It was not knowing what else could be near.

With a warning of "careful" to his summoner, he poked his head in the brush, heart beating as he risked stumbling onto a waiting enemy. The brush clear he checked his ally vision, seeing his team near the mid lane turret, preparing to push. He was not near, planning to stop the advancing enemy minions that were starting to pile up at bot lane. Once he got rid of them and started heading back mid his team would push. If they got into a fight he could come out and deal damage to the weakened enemy, who wouldn't be able to focus him properly after starting their assault on the rest of his team. He proceeds the check the other bushes behind the enemy wave, making sure no ones near before he focuses on the minions.

Little does he know he wasn't alone.

The fight was nothing to him. He didn't care for the petty conflicts Noxus got into or (more often) caused. He was only here to make sure she didn't die. He sacrificed himself often to make sure she got out alive, he knows not why but he doesn't dwell. Besides, she would never thank him and he doesn't ever expect a thanks from the serpent woman anyway. But, this was a perfect opportunity. With the Explorer out of the way, their teams damage output would be drastically reduced. Less chance of her dying, and all his hard work of keeping her perfect match score would've gone to waste. Regardless, the boy is out and alone, perfect for him to do what he does best.

The minions were nearly gone, a couple more shots and the wave would be dead, just in time for his team's next wave to come and reinforce the survivors. Suddenly a flash is seen out of the corner of his eye. He turns and before he can say anything a blade slides across his throat, gushing blood as his esophagus is cut and the healing magic of the rift quickly sets to work re-sealing it. Another blade rips into his back, several points entering before ripped out. 6 more blades, connected to each other fly out and break through his chest then are pulled back in. Coughing out blood Ezreal chokes while turning quickly firing off a single mystic shot behind him. His attacker barely grunts before twisting his arm and stabbing him again, pulling his armblade out for blood to leak profusely from the wound. He catches the whirl of a bladed cloak before his attacker disappears and suddenly he is cut by the expansion of a ring of blades surrounding him. He looks around, not seeing who struck him, only the blades that hang suspended in the air. He turns and takes 2 dashing steps North, towards mid lane, a plea for help from his team forming on his lips before the armblade stabs into his back once more, and 2 blades from the ring fly through his chest from in front.

He drops down dead, clothes soaked in blood and filled with holes from the veritable explosion of blades he suffered. The Blade's Shadow merely mutters "another body for the gutter" before running up the river to rejoin his team and assassinate any who come close to Her.

Ezreal's mind darkens quickly a light passing through even faster to save his soul before it passes into the abyss. Yet even in death, the Explorer's title rings true.

"What's this?"


	4. Terror of the Void

Terror of the Void

'Damn the summoners and their cooldown rules!'

The Rogue mage huffed as he ran. It was a short distance to safety but would it really be enough? Apparently not, as the rumbling of the ground betrayed his doom just as blatantly as the large group or piercing, chitin-covered, spined tentacles burst from the ground, goring and launching him into the air. He stumbled as he landed, hand grazing the floor as he pushed himself up again, heavy footed steps sounding out from behind. Ryze twirled, his spell igniting under his breath, runes glowing as he channels power for his runic prison to snare his pursuer. As his turn is completed and the spell is about to be launched he is met with a large open maw full of rows of serrated sharp teeth and a long probing tongue, spittle flying out as a roar of magic-laced primal power is unleashed in his face, causing his power to flee as the runic tattoos around his body dim. Now powerless he trembles and staggers as a large scythe-like claw swipes down across his face from the right, cutting into his left shoulder while spikes fly out from the monsters sides and soar straight into the mage's body. Cut and gored multiple times he is struck several more before he calls up his prison.

Two blue circles appear above and below the creature, snaring the monstrous Voidling in place. Undaunted, a light smile crosses his mouth, one that terrifies the mage more than the assault so far has. He turns to run but the monsters head and arms shoot forward, pincer claws grabbing arms and torso as the creatures mouth opens then snaps shut with immense force, biting a huge chunk of flesh from the mages body. Blood gushes upward as the monster tears its head back and the flesh out, pincers letting go of the victim to hold the meat as he chews and ingests it within a few bites, void metabolism integrating the biomass to his body and causing him to grow even more. A dark laughter echoes from the creature as the mage falls to the ground dead, the last two of his minions slain with a single swipe of claws and flurry of vorpal spikes. Once the tower was taken down the creature assessed the situation for the rest of its team.

It smiled and headed into the enemy team's jungle, intent on getting their blue buff, it being of great use to him and the golem worthy of a nice snack. As he knocked up the golem and it roared before bashing he smiled, the little lizards by it falling to his spikes quickly and the golem now being the center of the onslaught of flying spears. He was about to bite into the golem when a flash went off to the side. Angling himself to look at it he was surprised to find the Lady of Luminosity there, especially with her companion Vayne beside her, crossbow at the ready and a bolt launching. The silver burned him but he just roared at the two before advancing, grunting as a soft blade cut into him from behind. He sent a his ground tentacle beneath the two women, bursting them up into the air while he glanced behind him, seeing a floating torso with arms carrying large, serrated blades floating towards him on a dark trail covering his footsteps. The trail leaked darkness, which seeped into the blades of the Eternal Nightmare as he swiped them towards the large Voidling. Cho roared at the dark being, swiping it as he struck with his claws and spikes. His tail thrashed in pain, thumping the ground hard as blades and bolts bit into his chitin armor. He grew stomped the ground, throwing the nightmare into the air and then opened his great maw, biting into him as he fell. The being fell to the ground and was ignored as it howled, most of its torso gone and the rest of its body sucked into the floor. One enemy down the giant being turned, growing even larger and some of his wounds healing immediately as his victim was magically infused into his body. He roars once more, causing the light mage to tremble and stumble with her spells while offsetting the Night hunter as she began to tumble forward, messing up her footwork and causing her focus to lessen. He smashed his claws into the two, sending spikes flying and stabbing the fighting women who were struggling to survive. Lux quickly snared the monstrous being as Vayne tumbled to the side, drawing her large crossbow and stealthing. Cho roars when losing sight of his prey, angling his head to look around for her. He looks to the left, seeing her stand there and fire one bolt of such size his own eyes widen. It stabs into him, going through his shoulderplates and piercing the other side while its momentum drags him along with it into the grand oak behind him, pinning him to the trunk. Vayne fires more, arrow after arrow impacting the monster while Lux sends her spears of light and singularities towards him as well, burning the carapace that isn't pierced by the other woman's silver bolts. The two begin to pant, the onslaught tiring them out. Vayne tumbles away as Lux lands a final snare before letting her wand hover in front of her, a red light emitting out and lined directly on the Voidling's head. With a Great yell a large laser shoots out and incinerates the creature.

'The light! It burrrns!" He yelled, falling back with a mighty crash as his breathing slowed and limbs fell limp. The light burns away his his skin, he was adapted to be a nocturnal hunter. It burns away his shroud, he was made to lunge and attack from cover, being too large to chase most prey. It burns away his mind, leaving him blinking and staring at the creatures before him. He saw the light all around him and it confuses him. The Void had millions more creatures than this small world and yet the societies it contained could be counted on a single hand. Kha and Kog were allies but if he were to eat either of them he wouldn't shed a tear. That's how it was for all in the Void. Here, if a man were to die there would be several mourning him, several attempting to mend him, and thrice that amount seeking to avenge him.

'It burns so bright…' The thought crosses with his last breath, eyes dimming as they stare up at the vibrant sun of Runeterra.


End file.
